


jongin has something to confess

by skkaie29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Crossdressing, Dominant Oh Sehun, Dominant Park Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, feminine kai, jongin in a skirt, unless y'all want smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29
Summary: EXO-SC was doing a livestream dancing to random songs, when they got a call from jongin saying that he would be joining them. they didn’t expect to see jongin wearing a baby pink crop top and a skirt, with something to say to the fans.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	jongin has something to confess

“and we got a call from jonginnie,” chanyeol said, picking up the phone and placing jongin on speaker. “hey jongin, what’s up? we’re live right now!” chanyeol said excitedly.

“yeah, i know, i’m watching the stream right now on VApp. may i come over to join you guys? i promise it will be cool. i also wanted to say something to the fans, or rather… confess something,” jongin spoke, blushing a little.

today, he was going to come out as bisexual. it was just a decision he decided to make on the whim, since his favourite members of exo were doing a stream, so what better way to confess while being surrounded by the people he loves?

jongin steadily got up from his bed upon ending the call, and got into his clothes. today, he would go all out. not just a crop top, but a skirt as well. he hoped they would like it.

sehun and chanyeol always called jongin pretty, and jongin loved it. now, he wants the world to know that they call him pretty. yes, they will get into a lot of trouble for this. did jongin care? nope. 

so there jongin was at the front door, wearing some white knee high boots with a little elevation to them, a black skirt that went down to just about his knees, and a crop top-sweater. his hair was unstyled, messy and fluffy.

_ ring~ _ when chanyeol heard the doorbell, he told the fans, “that should be jonginnie, i’ll go get him, sehun you stay here,” the younger nodded, eating some popcorn.

when chanyeol opened the door, he was shocked. he’s never seen jongin… dressed so feminine before. he was taken aback, and jongin got worried.  _ does he not like it? am i not pretty anymore? maybe this was a mistake. _

“i—do you not like… it?” jongin asked hesitantly, looking down at his white boots.

“wha—no, jongin, how could you think that? i love it—you look even more pretty now,” chanyeol smiled upon seeing jongin’s face light up. 

“r—really? is it okay? ah, i also wanted to tell you, i’m coming out to the fans via your live. i hope it’s okay. and if you want, i’ll also tell them about our 3 way relationship..?” jongin asked, hesitant for chanyeol’s response.

“honestly, SM is already in flames at this point, so, why not?” chanyeol laughed as he walked jongin to the room where they were doing their livestream.

sehun was just responding to the fans comments while eating popcorn, but when the door opened to reveal the most ethereal being he’d ever seen, he single handedly dropped his popcorn bowl and stared in awe.

“jongin, you look so pretty today!” sehun exclaimed, not afraid to show his emotions in front of millions of fans. 

jongin wasn’t in the frame, so all the fans heard was jongin exclaiming, “you think so? thank you, sehun!” 

then, all the fans who were watching probably got blinded by the light that was emitting from jongin’s radiant body as he walked into the frame.

he sat down next to sehun, chanyeol sitting at jongin’s side.

“hey, i have something to confess… to you all. a lot of you will probably stop being my fan after this, or just ditch exo in general, but i don’t mind. i know that the few of you who will support us are the real true fans in this, and to those, i say thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

now, onto the real deal. well… if you haven’t guessed by my skirt and more feminine way of dressing than usual, i’m bisexual. yes, and one more thing. i—i’m dating sehun and chanyeol. you guys might think it’s weird to date two people, but—as long as they are happy, i don’t care how weird it gets.

that’s it, and i hope you all will continue to support me.

love, jongin.”

the comments flooded, and jongin was trying to read them, until he felt lips kiss his cheek. sehun was kissing his cheek while chanyeol was rubbing circles on his back.

“hey… we are both very proud of you, jongin.” sehun commented, petting his head.

“and look, the fans, they’re also so supportive! that’s why you shouldn’t be scared, i know that they will love you no matter what. that’s the EXO-Ls, that’s  _ our  _ EXO-Ls.”

jongin could cry from all the love and support he was getting.

with a heavy heart, he said with all his might,

“I LOVE YOU EXO-Ls! i love you all to the moon and back, thank you for supporting me!” 

and then the stream ended and jongin had a fun time with his two boyfriends.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if y'all want a part 2 (smut), pls just comment and I may do it :D


End file.
